Luck And Magic
by ch0c0late.chip.c00kie
Summary: He WANTED my power! Jinx roared as her eyes began to glow with pink energy. Kid Flash just stood there, knowing that there was nothing he can do to help ease her trauma, he can only hope that she would let him be there for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while, I know. And I know I should've been working on my other stories, but recently, I've lost interest in writing them, and I'm trying to re-build my interest in writing them. But in the meantime, I just HAD to write this. :P**

**Lemme know if I should (attempt) to continue writing this, or if I should just leave like it is.**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Every single character in this story does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Red Arrow was leaping from roof to roof, just doing his regular routine patrol at Star City. His masked hawk-like eyes scanning the horizon; making sure that nothing else was going on.<p>

In all honesty, he just wishes this night would end, he really didn't want to go out on patrol tonight, but alas, his duty (and guilty conscious) convinced him to do so. So far, he's regretting not staying home and studying for that huge test the next day, when suddenly he heard loud footsteps coming from a nearby alley way. He jumped over to a nearby roof, and took a peak.

He saw a dark haired woman who looked about his age, maybe some years younger, tearing down the alley way, before tripping over some garbage cans, all the while, getting her foot stuck in something that Red Arrow can't really place. He saw her look in the direction she was running from, and frantically tried to get her foot unstuck, when she managed to do so, she tripped again and hit her head against the ground, knocking her out. Red Arrow then looked in that direction and spotted a couple of robots quickly gaining on her, and—test or no test—he had to help her.

He hopped off the roof, shooting multiple arrows, all of which hit its intended target. He landed on the ground and readied some more arrows, before a black figure jumped in his way and took out the rest of the robots with cat-like ease.

Red Arrow knew that fighting style anywhere, which gave him all the more reason to ready his weapons, knowing that there will be a fight between the two.

"What are you doing, Cheshire?" He demanded. The assassin didn't answer his question, but instead, turned around, and he saw that she wasn't wearing her usual Cheshire mask; but she looked exhausted, grime very visible on her face and was panting hard.

"I'm not going to ask again," He growled. Cheshire took one deep breath and her eyes widened, before she tore down the alley way, and kneeling next to the girl.

"Lucy," She said as she lifted the woman's upper body off the ground, allowing Red Arrow to get a better view of the girl that Cheshire called "Lucy". She had a bleeding cut on her cheek that looked too deep to be from the fall that he saw her had. He also saw burnt marks all over her body, with cuts and bruises that looked old, and scars that looked like knife marks.

"Lucy! Wake up!" Cheshire said desperately, her eyes wide with panic, as she began to gently shake Lucy; ultimately bringing Red Arrow out of his thoughts.

"_Lucy_!" She all but shrieked, "You have to wake up! You have to! You're the only one who escaped! Please!" Cheshire pleaded.

"Cheshire," Red Arrow said as he took a step towards her. Cheshire's head immediately snapped up in his direction, and what he saw made him nervous. Instead of the usual lazy and cat-like look on her face, what he saw was complete and utter terror.

"_Don't_ come any closer," She hissed, reminding him of an angry cat that had just gotten a bath.

"What's going on? Why were those robots after her?" He asked nodding towards Lucy. Cheshire stared at him, and suddenly laughed, throwing him into a loop.

"You really don't remember do you?" She spat, "Did you see the mark on those robots? Seems a little familiar, doesn't it," Cheshire growled. Red Arrow quickly checked the robot from where he's standing, and from what little light he used, he saw it. An insignia that he thought he would never have to see again.

"What does he want with her?" Red Arrow asked again.

"What does it matter to you?" Cheshire said angrily, "You guys haven't given her any of the help she needed for the past _two years_!" She yelled, yet again throwing Red Arrow off.

"What-?" Before he could say anything else, Cheshire's hand flew over to Lucy's neck and ripped off the necklace that she was wearing; as soon as the necklace was no longer touching Lucy's skin, it immediately changed her looks.

"Now you see why?" Cheshire shouted.

Red Arrow was speechless. He never thought he'd see this woman again.

"Cheshire, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me," He said.

"I'm not leaving her here," Cheshire growled, "Take me to the station after I get her to safety first,"

"Not the station, Cheshire," Red Arrow said. Cheshire looked up at him, and regretted it. He withdrew his hand and punched Cheshire, knocking her out.

"I'm really sorry about that," He said, not knowing why he even apologized; she deserves a punch in the face, for crying out loud! Then immediately began to blame his guilty conscious.

Red Arrow sighed and pressed the communicator in his ear.

"Guys, I…. Something's happened. I need back up," He said as he continued looking down on the two unconscious women before him.

_**Mt. Justice – September 30 – 11:50 p.m.**_

Wally West growled unhappily as he marched through the corridors in Mt. Justice. He and Artemis have been arguing non-stop lately, and frankly, it was starting to get on his nerves. Normally, he's a pretty chill guy, and would "go with the flow" on just about anything, but with everyone else in the Mountain saying that "they like eachother," and that "they should get together," well, it was really starting to wear him down.

In fact, even the people at his school were saying that the two of them should get together, and Artemis doesn't even go to his school! He needed to get out of here, and fast.

Just as he was about to start running, he saw someone enter the hallway. It was Dick. The young red head smiled at the youngest teen.

"Hey Dick!" He greeted. Dick glanced over at the speedster and grinned at him.

"Hey," He replied, "So, heard you and Artemis arguing earlier," Dick grinned. Wally groaned at the mention of Artemis's name. At one point, he felt like he really did like her, and was just about to ask her out, but after one argument too many, he really felt like that it would've been a mistake if he did.

"So, you planning on asking her out?" Dick asked. Wally groaned at hearing that question again.

"I was going to last week, but—" Wally was interrupted by Dick.

"But what?" Dick asked curiously. Wally sighed.

May as well tell him, he thought.

"But after that one argument last week, I think it would've been a mistake if I did," Wally answered as he continued walking. Dick blinked at the red haired speedster.

"Opposites attract?" Dick suggested, hoping that it would help Wally a little. In all honesty, it was really weird seeing Wally acting like that.

Suddenly, Megan's voice echoed through their minds.

"_Guys? Go to the infirmary, now,_" Her voice sounded really grave. Wally and Dick looked at eachother and both took off, going to the place where Megan instructed them to.

It took them a while, mainly because Wally and Dick were at the other side of the base, but when they got there, they saw that everyone else was already there. Wally didn't make eye contact with Artemis, and that didn't go unnoticed by Dick.

"Hey guys what seems to be the—Red Arrow?" Wally stopped talking when he caught sight of the scarlet archer standing next to someone who's lying in a medical bed.

"The one and only," He said, somewhat sarcastically. Wally shrugged it off and glanced over to the person lying on the medical bed.

"Cheshire?" He gaped. The assassin didn't answer him, only continued staring at her lap. Her wrist was cuffed to the bed, but she made absolutely no effort in trying to escape.

"Found her earlier today," Red Arrow said, "There's something Kid Flash and Robin should know," He said to the rest of the members there.

"We'll talk outside," Batman said seriously, "Artemis, Superboy, Miss. Martian; you'll stay with me and keep an eye on Cheshire." It was just basically Kid Flash, Robin and Red Arrow who went outside.

Once the door was snapped shut, Red Arrow made sure that no one inside would hear about what they would be discussing. He turned to the younger heroes, wearing a grave look on his face.

"Slade's back," He said. Kid Flash's eyes widened and paled at the thought, while Robin, his eyes narrowed dangerously, otherwise remained expressionless.

"He's dead," Robin said, "There's no way he can be back," Red Arrow shook his head.

"He's back, Robin," Red Arrow began.

"He can't!" Robin exclaimed, "He's dead, I've seen him die," He said gravely.

"He survived whatever then!" Red Arrow replied.

"Raven said that his life aura faded, and she was _there_ when that happened, Red Arrow, there's no way he's still alive!" Kid Flash argued.

"No," Red Arrow growled, "He's alive. How I know? He was the one who tortured Jinx," Red Arrow said.

* * *

><p><strong>So whattya think? Should I continue writing it?<strong>

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 1! I experienced writer's block for a little bit, and then I started listening to music, and next thing I knew, I was writing! :D**

**Wow, now I know what I'm gonna do the next time I have writer's block. :P**

**Disclaimr: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mt. Justice – October 3 – 12: 15 p.m.<strong>_

Wally sat beside an older looking Jinx, just watching her sleep. Ever since Red Arrow told him and Dick that Jinx was in this room, he had raced inside and there he saw her: pale, and looked like death – for lack of a better description.

Jinx had been changed out of her civvies and now wore a hospital gown that revealed her arms. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, some of them looked fresh, some of them looked as though they've been there for a while. There have been burn marks all along her torso, arms and legs, and had a broken wrist, a sprained ankle a dislocated shoulder, and Wally just can't bring himself to leave her on her own for more than five minutes.

It had been three days since Red Arrow arrived with Jinx and Cheshire, and so far, Jinx hadn't woken up, and Cheshire hadn't said a single word throughout those three days. Dick, Wally and Roy have all been taking turns watching over the pink haired witch—mainly Dick and Wally, Roy was the one who's trying to get Cheshire to talk most of the time, but he still helped them—but Wally had been there with her longer than the other two. He and Dick had been allowed to miss school—after explaining to everyone that she was a former teammate and old friend of theirs—but if she didn't wake up by the end of the week, old friend or not, they were going back to school.

Wally took yet another opportunity to see how much the pink haired girl had changed within the two years he hadn't seen her. Her hair had grown longer, now reaching the middle of her back, but was currently spread all over the pillow, giving anyone the illusion of a pink halo. She seemed really small by her just lying there.

The red haired speedster sighed as he took a hold of her hand.

"You gotta wake up, Jinx," He murmured, refusing to give up on her. Wally hadn't given up on her when he finally got her to leave the Hive, and he's not going to give up on her now.

When the Teen Titans disbanded two years ago, it was heartbreaking, to say in the least. Jinx had been staying with the original five teen titans when that happened. In fact, he never got the full story; all he found out was that they were disbanding. Wally wanted to convince Jinx to stay with him; at least until she's able to afford her own place, but she disappeared before he even had the chance. He went looking for her, but came home with the same result: no Jinx. There have been women who resembled her—different hair and eyes, but the same facial structure, but they're never Jinx.

After a year, he stopped searching. However, whenever he heard some news about a pink, cat eyed woman, his hopes skyrocketed, and tried to reach her, only for her to disappear; thus crushing his hopes once more.

When he first joined the Young Justice League, that kept him busy, it made sure that his mind was away from wondering as to how she was doing, if she's alright, if she hadn't gone back to the path of villainy—although, things don't look so good after Red Arrow told them that Cheshire was with her at the time when he found her. He wasn't that surprised to find Robin on the same team, but in a way, he's really glad that he is.

Wally sighed, and continued to clutch onto her hand. He's really hoping that Jinx would wake up soon, for his sake, and from the looks of it, for Robin's and Red Arrow's as well.

When Jinx had first joined the Titans, everyone was wary of her arrival—mainly Raven and Robin, considering what happened with Terra—but eventually, they all grew to love her. Robin and Jinx helped eachother out when it came to hunting down criminals, while Red Arrow—who was Speedy at the time—became friends with her after she went to help out the Titans East. Raven was the last one to trust her—as expected—but it was worth it to see the two resident magic users come together to tell Beast Boy off when he's trying to start an all out prank war.

Needless to say, the Titans really had grown to love her, and when Red Arrow came to Mt. Justice with an unconscious Cheshire and Jinx, well, Dick and Wally got mad. Of course, they were just as surprised, and confused as everyone else, but they got angry at the sight of Jinx's beaten and broken form.

Red Arrow had yet to fully explain the situation, because most of the time he's been trying to get Cheshire to talk (and she clearly knows more than Young Justice), and unfortunately, she hadn't spoken a single word for the last three days, he heard that she became mute when she woke up.

As much as Wally hated to do so, he had to wait for the answers that he wanted. He has to either wait for Jinx to wake up and tell him—everyone for that matter—the entire story, or wait until Red Arrow had finally gotten Cheshire to talk—something that may not be happening for the next little while.

"Jinx?" He whispered, "Jinx, please wake up. I-Me, Robin and Red Arrow, we really missed you. You remember Speedy? He changed his name to Red Arrow, he's flying solo. He was the one that found you and Cheshire three days ago," Wally paused for a moment.

"I never knew you and Cheshire were friends. How'd that happen?" He asked. All he got for a reply is silence.

"Have you heard from the others?" He asked her, "BB, Cyborg, Star, Raven, Bee? I heard that the Titans East are still up and running. I think Cy and Bee finally got together, 'bout time too," Wally chuckled, "I still keep in contact with BB, and some of the other honorary Titans, but Starfire's kinda difficult to stay in contact with, y'know, her ruling her home planet an all, but I still talk to her every now and then. She said she might be visiting soon, but I don't know how to tell her that we still haven't found Raven, and that you disappeared for two years,"

Wally was silent for a moment.

"To be honest, after the Titans split up, I wanted you to come with me, but before I could ask you, you disappeared. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going, Jinx?" he asked her. Wally sighed once more.

"I really hope you'd wake up soon, Jinx, I…I really missed you, y'know?" Wally whispered. He reached out and brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face.

His stomach suddenly growled, and he sighed.

"I'm just gonna go grab something to eat," Wally murmured to her as he released her hand. He got up and ran out of the room, intending to find something to eat, and bring it back to Jinx's infirmary room, and eat it there.

He doesn't like to spend more than three minutes away from her. Everyone else thought that it's because she's an old friend of his and he wants to make sure that she's alright, and they're partially right on that one. Truth be told, he was terrified that she'll disappear again. From what he knew about her, she's incredibly good at cutting ties with people, and he has a feeling that once she leaves, he won't be seeing her for a long time, maybe it'll be the last time he'll ever see her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cheshire silently laid on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in beside her. That's all she's been doing for the past three days—aside from eating, and being questioned by both the Young Justice and members of the Justice League, and eating. Her condition very similar to the conditions of the girl who was currently sleeping in the room across from hers.<p>

Cheshire had cuts, bruises, and burn marks all over her body. However, she knew that it isn't as bad as her friends'. She had been changed into a hospital gown while she was asleep, and now she's completely defenseless. Well not exactly defenseless, but she doesn't have all of her weapons, and her comfortable Cheshire outfit.

Cheshire let released a silent breath and shifted on her side, wincing slightly at the pain on her arms, and started staring at the wall beside her. She felt her eyes slowly droop, but forced herself to stay away.

She hasn't been sleeping much lately. She doesn't want to have to deal with nightmares that reminded her of the reason why she's in an infirmary room at the Young Justice base, while her friend had been out cold for three days straight.

Cheshire hadn't plucked enough courage to tell the heroes what happened. Especially since it concerns Slade, and _especially_ since three of the Young Justice members had once been a part of the Titans, and more so since Robin had dealt with Slade more so than anyone else. Every time she tried to tell them, her words choke up, and memories of what happened began to flood into her mind, and she loses any courage that she had managed to pluck.

The two resident aliens attempted to look into her mind, and see what happened for themselves, but—whether they realized it or not—when they tried, she saw them too, and for that, she just about freaked. She hadn't said a single word, but she couldn't stop shaking, and (thankfully) Red Arrow knew her well enough that whatever she's seeing is pretty terrifying for her to re-live, and told the two to stop.

"We either wait for Jinx to wake up and tell us herself, or we wait until Cheshire's able to tell us herself," She heard Red Arrow tell everyone outside.

For once, she reluctantly admitted to herself that if there was one hero that she likes to encounter on a regular basis, it's Red Arrow. From all their encounters, he knows her well enough to know that nothing shakes her easily. So when he saw how much she began to shake at the memories, he knew it was really bad.

For the past three days, Red Arrow had been trying to get her to talk. She had to commend him for his attempts, but Cheshire no matter how much she tried, she just can't bring out the words that she needed to say. Hell, she can't even think about the words without remembering what happened.

Cheshire let out a silent breath, and was about to push some hair out of her face with her left hand, but soon realized that her arm had been cuffed to the bed. She let out another breath and used her other hand.

Red Arrow had punched her, making her unconscious for several hours, and the next thing she knew, she woke up, her hand cuffed to the bed, and inside the infirmary located at their base. She could've easily escaped, but no one here knew Lucy and what she had gone through these last two years. Cheshire can't just leave her friend here. If you're fighting in the other side of the law, friendships never last, they're not real most of the time, because if you trust someone, they can easily break your trust, thus getting you killed in the process. It's always you before others, it's how Cheshire and Lucy had survived before they met eachother back at the Hive Academy.

However, if they did find a friend, a real friend, not a person who just uses you, then they value their friendships. To put it in simpler terms, if you're fighting in the other side of the law, everyone has almost few to none amount of friendships. For villains, they're generally the type of people who has few but close friends.

And that's why Cheshire refused to escape. She's not leaving Lucy here on her own, not when Slade's after her, and not with the people who hadn't given her the help she really needed for the last two years.

Cheshire pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and focused her attention elsewhere. She had already looked around the room, and was unhappy to find that there was no window for her to look out of, so she resorted to glaring at her cuffed hand.

Cheshire had no idea as to why Red Arrow had brought her here, well she did, he wanted to know what happened to her and Lucy—Jinx is what the others know her as—but what she didn't get is why he brought her here of all places.

She's a wanted assassin, so why did Red Arrow brought her to the Young Justice base, and not somewhere else? Like a hospital for example. Lucy needed professional medical help, not Cheshire—well she does, but not as much as Lucy.

"Cheshire," Her head snapped up at the mention of her name—habit of hers—and saw it was just Red Arrow. She sat up, though remaining silent as she continued looking at him.

"Brought you your lunch," He said gruffly as he walked over to her, placing the food on the table next to her. Cheshire nodded her thanks, as she warily eyed her "rescuer".

He took a seat next to her—something that he had been doing for the past three days—and silence enveloped them.

"You're going to have to talk at some point, Cheshire," He said. Still, Cheshire remained silent.

"We have to find out what happened to Jinx," Red Arrow began, "You may not realize it, but Jinx was—is—my friend, she's also Kid Flash's and Robin's. We all want to know what happened to her, we want to help her this time," He said.

Cheshire glared at him.

Where was your "help" when she was being hunted down for the last two years! She thought angrily. She opened her mouth to yell at him, and yet, she can't get the words out, and soon enough, her anger became despair, and she closed her mouth. The black haired woman looked away from the hero and looked down at her lap.

Red Arrow sighed, not surprised at her lack of answer. After when J'onn and M'gann tried to look inside her mind, the elder alien claimed that she's currently undergoing trauma induced muteness, and that it will take time—and a lot of encouragement—before she could start speaking. Basically, they have to wait, before finding out what happened to Jinx and Cheshire.

He had never seen her look this scared in his life. He has seen her look angry, annoyed, happy—and not by her mask—but never has he seen her look scared.

Suddenly, M'gann's voice entered both their heads.

_Guys, Jinx is gone_. Red Arrow's eyes widened. He shot up from his seat, and ran out of the room, leaving Cheshire on her own.

Cheshire let out a smirk.

Over the last two years, Lucy had found out that she has magical heritage, something that Lucy had always suspected, but always denied—she always claimed that her powers are just science; that she's able to bend molecules to cause damage to any other person.

When she found out that she is a magic user, she took it upon herself to learn as much as she can: to heal, defend and attack. She, Lucy and Raven spent a year together, all of them teaching one another the basis of magic (turns out that Cheshire is able to do magic as well, but only small bits), and teaching one another martial arts (something that Cheshire should teach to them).

Right now, Lucy had more than likely casted an invisibility spell, which would explain her sudden disappearance from her infirmary room. She looked over at the open door that Red Arrow left open, and sensed another's presence in the room. The door itself slowly shut, not making a noise.

Cheshire smirked as a pink haired young woman revealed herself. Her cat-pupiled eyes landed on her as she let out a relieved smile at her friend.

"You're ok," She said quietly. Cheshire shrugged and Jinx—no, Lucy; she made that clear two years ago—walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"I heard what the others said, Jade," She began quietly, using Cheshire's real name, "That you have trauma induced muteness. Is it true?" She asked. The black haired assassin looked away and nodded, and began speaking to her in sign language—just because she can't talk, doesn't mean that she can't communicate with her friend.

"_No matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to talk,"_ she said. Lucy—after living with Kyd Wykyd—understood what she was saying, and pulled her into a hug.

"We should get out of here," Lucy said as she broke the hug. Jade nodded understanding her reasons why and pointed to the handcuff that prevented Jade from leaving. Lucy nodded and hexed the handcuff off of Jade.

"_Wait_," Jade signed before pulling the blanket off the bed and taking another spare blanket.

"_We won't be discovered if we use them_," She explained.

"Good idea," Lucy said as she took both of them.

"_occultus amiculum_," She chanted and soon enough both blankets became invisible, and she handed one over to Jade. The two quickly wrapped themselves inside the blankets, thus making them invisible.

"Let's go," Lucy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whattya think? :P<strong>

**I've already gotten an idea of how I'm gonna write for the second chapter, now all I gotta do is to actually write it :P**

**Review plz! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade smiled as she looked at her reflection. The spell worked—like it's supposed to—and now she can't see her own reflection—something that's kind of creepy, but interesting in a way. She glanced over to Lucy who was trying her best to keep her hair from going into her eyes as she adjusted the blanket.

Jade was able to see Lucy clear as day because since Lucy casted the spell on both of these blankets, and since she's using one, it enabled her to see the caster, and the caster to see whoever else is using it.

"Let's go," Lucy said quietly. Jade nodded, and Lucy cracked the door open, just to make sure that no one else was in front of the room. There were people there. Lucy and Jade cursed silently at the sight.

Lucy willed a small hex to shoot out of the room, and it went passed the heroes, and down the hallway, and she let out a smirk when a ruckus was created, thus giving the two the distraction needed. Once the heroes tore down the hall to see what was going on, the two bolted out of the room.

Once they turned to an empty hallway, Jade made Lucy pause for a moment. The pink haired girl looked at her questioningly.

"_We need to get our stuff first,_" She signed. Lucy looked confused for a moment, before nodding sheepishly.

"_Any idea where they are_?" Lucy signed. Jade shook her head. Lucy's shoulders slumped. Jade knew that what Lucy had endured a while ago had taken a lot of energy out of her, and her magic is still weak for her to cast a location spell.

Jade frowned, but it disappeared when an idea hit her. She tapped her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"_Should we just explore this place_?" She suggested, the infamous "Cheshire" grin gracing her features as she signed this. Lucy grinned back as her eyes narrowed mischievously and nodded.

"This way," She whispered quietly.

The two raced down the hall, their footsteps not making a sound. The two came to a screeching halt when they saw Kid Flash talking to a girl clad in a green outfit. Kid Flash looks really worked up, while the blonde haired girl placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting manner. The red haired speedster smiled weakly at her.

Jade looked over to Lucy, who stood there expressionless, although, Jade knew what that meant. The assassin placed a hand on her shoulder, while the pink haired enchantress looked over to her.

"_He's not worth it,_" Jade signed. Lucy let out a silent breath and replied, "_You're right. Let's go, we still have to find our things,_" Jade nodded and the two silently walked past the two unsuspecting heroes.

"You ok, Wally?" Lucy froze, and glanced over her shoulder. Kid Flash was looking in Lucy's general direction, just glancing around. Suddenly, the two made eye contact, and Lucy could almost feel a heart attack starting. She had no idea if she accidentally made a noise, or if a body part is accidentally showing outside of the blanket.

Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, Lucy silently begged in her mind, _Please_ don't let him see me!

Lucy was brought out of her "starting contest" with Kid Flash when Jade poked her. Her head snapped in her direction, and Jade made silent urges saying that they should get a move on.

Lucy nodded, and the two started taking off, their bare feet still not making a single sound, however, leaving very subtle and pale footprints due to the fact that the floor is so unnaturally clean. Fortunately for them, their footprints immediately disappeared when their foot left the ground.

They haven't reached the end of the hall when they heard the girl's voice echo through the empty hall.

"Yeah," He finally said, "Just thought I felt a draft," Lucy froze once more at the thought of almost giving them away, "C'mon, Batman said he might've found a clue," Kid Flash said to the girl. Lucy and Jade turned to eachother.

"_Should we follow them_?" Lucy signed. Jade thought for a moment before nodding.

"_Our things might be there,_" She replied.

"_True,_" Lucy and Jade then silently began to follow the two.

"So what's between you and that pink haired girl?" The girl asked casually. Lucy furrowed her eye brows.

"It's…there's nothing," Kid Flash said finally, "Jinx is an old friend of mine; also knew Dick and Roy," Jade raised and eye brow.

Dick and Roy? She thought.

"You sure?" The blonde asked.

"She's just an old friend," Kid Flash insisted. Lucy continued to remain expressionless at the thought. Jade silently tapped Lucy on her shoulder. The pink haired woman turned her attention to her.

"_Her name is Artemis,_" she signed, "_Bumped into her a couple times,_" Lucy nodded her thanks, and the two remained silent, still following the archer and the speedster.

Jade let out a silent breath. She's a very smart woman, both book and street wise, and she can tell that by what Kid Flash is saying to Artemis had affected Lucy, whether Lucy knows this or not.

The four of them finally reached the elevator, and they all waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

Soon enough, it arrived and Lucy and Jade quickly raced inside first, careful to avoid any sort of contact with Artemis and Kid Flash.

"What do you think happened to them?" Artemis asked suddenly. Kid Flash—as well as Jade and Lucy—turned to look at her curiously.

"Torture," Kid Flash answered in a deadly serious manner; his green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"That's what Roy assumed," Kid Flash said, "And I think he's right. Cheshire and Jinx's injuries look as though they've been done by someone else," He continued. Realization dawned on Jade.

So _that's_ Red Arrow's name, she thought.

But as Kid Flash continued his sentence, she can't help but wince at the mention of the word torture. What Kid Flash said was true, it _had_ been done by someone else, and they _had_ been tortured. The person who did this to them—Slade—is the reason why her and Lucy are busting out of here in the first place, in fact, before Red Arrow's interference, her and Lucy were planning on meeting up with Raven—if she managed to get to their destination alright.

When the Titans disbanded two years ago, they had no idea that Slade had been resurrected from the dead. No one knew how, but he did, he came back, and he wants revenge. Jade didn't know who he wanted his revenge from, but Lucy and Raven knew, and they thought she shouldn't know until the time's right—and frankly, she's kind of thankful for that—all she knew was that Slade needs Raven and Lucy's powers in order for him to get his revenge.

He ended up summoning another magic user, one who had a past connection—again she doesn't know who, but she doesn't want to find out unless she has too—to Raven; and this mystery person is the one who told Slade that Raven and Lucy has to willingly give up their powers in order for a spell to work properly.

Raven was the first to learn this, and so she went looking for Lucy, and after a month, she found Lucy—who was staying with Jade at the time—and told her what she knows. After several hours of talking, arguing, yelling, tears, and more talking, Raven finally convinced Lucy that she has to go back to Azarath with Raven so that she can fully harness her powers, and be able to resist anything that would attempt to control her; but the only condition is that Jade goes with them. Raven was reluctant at first to allow Jade to come, but when Lucy and Jade first met Arella—Raven's mother—she told Jade that she has a magical aura, and with a certain amount of training, she would be able to use magic just as well as Raven and Lucy.

And so, for a year, the three of them have been staying on the plains of Azarath, learning, harnessing and training their magic. Jade was a fast learner, and can easily perform minor spells within the first month, and was able to use her magical aura—like Lucy's hexes, and Raven's black energy—for both defensive and offensive purposes.

Sadly, after staying there for a year and a half, they suddenly found themselves on earth, their training not yet complete. They all agreed that they should live separately and away from eachother, all the while, wearing power inhibitors, thus making it more difficult for Slade to find them. However, they all agreed to meet up every month at the old Titan's tower in Jump City on the last day of every month.

Sadly, Slade had somehow caught up to them, and next thing the three knew, they have been caught, and been tortured to near death after they—Lucy and Raven—refused to give up their powers. Raven had entered Jade's mind practically ordering her not to reveal that she can now wield magic.

After a week, they escaped, but barely. The three ended up using their last bit of energy to create a portal to Azarath, but Jade accidentally let go of Raven and Lucy, Lucy had ended up following her, intending to bring her back with them, but they ended up flying back down to earth, both separated again.

This time, only Raven was able to escape back to Azarath—hopefully—and the rest is history. In all honesty, Jade was glad that Raven was able to get there first—she needed all the spiritual healing that she can get, because for some reason, Slade had been targeting Raven specifically—Jade figured it was because of her healing powers, but then again, she really didn't want anyone confirming that.

Now, Lucy and Jade need to get out of here, so they can create another portal, and go back to Azarath, so they can finish their training; but they have to be in a place where they can concentrate, and they also need certain items, meaning that they _have_ to be away from the people here in order for them to open the portal properly.

Jade was brought out of her thoughts when the elevator bell dinged softly and the door opened. Kid Flash and Artemis stepped out of the elevator and Jade and Lucy were quick to follow. There they saw, two aliens, Batman, a teen who looks like Superman, and Robin. Lucy took a look around the room and saw that they are in a pitch black room, with a single light bulb the size of the Teen Titan's living room and in the centre of the room lay one some bolts, information and—yes!—their clothes and magical items are also on the table!

Lucy shot Jade an excited grin at the sight of their clothes.

"_Now we wait for the right time,_" Lucy signed to Jade. The black haired assassin nodded to her friend.

"You find anything, Rob?" Kid Flash asked. Robin nodded using the expression he used two years ago.

Looks like nothing changes, Lucy thought; thankful that the spell on the blankets also prevents telepathic communication.

"Yeah," Robin said, "I went back to the place where Red Arrow found Cheshire and Jinx, and brought one of Slade's robots," Here, Robin took out a remote and pressed a button. A screen suddenly shows up, and it was Slade leaning over a table in a room that looked like a medieval torture chamber, with a girl strapped to it onto the table.

All the colour drained out of Lucy and Jade's faces; as Jade began shaking, while Lucy began to cry silently. Neither of them want to re-live this moment.

"I managed to find a recording of what happened to Cheshire and Jinx four days ago," Robin said, "And if you don't have a strong appetite, I suggest you step out of the room," He paused, but no one moved.

"I warned you," And with that, Robin pressed the play button, and the image started moving, thus taking both Lucy and Jade to that night; the very night by which Raven had almost gotten killed.

_Flashback…_

_Slade stared manically down at Raven. Her leotard was ripped, showing her stomach arms legs, and it barely covered her chest. Scars, burns and bruises covered her body. Her ankle looks as though it healed the wrong way, her arm looks dislocated, she was coughing up blood slightly._

"_You know you could make this a lot easier, Raven, and just give me your powers," Slade said next to her._

"_And allow you to practically destroy the earth?" Raven spat back, her eye was swollen, and her lip was split, but that didn't stop her from spitting in his direction._

"_Now, now, Raven, that isn't nice," Slade said._

"_Who're you to tell us to be nice?" Jade roared. Slade looked back at the assassin, and his eye crinkled, indicating that he's smiling._

"_You shouldn't be the one to talk, Jade Nguyen," Jade growled angrily at Slade for using her real name. Slade then turned his attention back to Raven._

"_Just give me your powers, and I'll let you and your friends go," He said casually, though no one could tell who he was talking to._

_Raven growled at the guy, the look on her face, clearly giving him the answer._

"_I would rather die than let you take my powers," She hissed. Slade shrugged._

"_Suit yourself," He said as he as he walked over to a desk that no one can really see except for him. He soon came back with a red hot knife._

_Raven's eyes widened at the sight. She began to struggle once more, but the binding on her arms and legs and the fact that she was being stretched restricted any movement._

"_Remember, you said you would rather die," He said. Raven froze, as well as Jade and Jinx. He raised the knife, and Raven closed her eyes, expecting the knife to pierce her heart. He brought down the knife and she let out a scream._

"RAVEN_!" Jinx shrieked, her face pale, tears streaming down her face, struggling to break free of the robot's grasp, while Jade stood there, looking defeated and was crying._

_He took the knife out of Raven's already dislocated shoulder, and brought it down again, this time on her other shoulder. Raven continued screaming as Slade continued stabbing her over and over again with the knife._

_The one-eyed villain suddenly stopped stabbing the young girl before he went over to the table and placed the knife in a bucket of water. He then walked over to the rack where Raven lay sobbing, and stood at the foot of it, and made the pulley start going._

_Raven let out a strangled scream as she felt her body stretch even further, and with all the previous stab wounds from Slade only made the pain worse. Suddenly, a sickening crack echoed throughout the room, and again, Raven screamed once more._

"STOP_!" Jade screamed out suddenly, "Stop! Please! Leave her alone!" She cried. Slade stopped and considered something for a moment._

"_Since you volunteered," More colour drained from Jade's face, "Hang her and Jinx," He ordered. The robots obeyed and strapped their wrists to chains hanging from the ceiling, and strapped their legs to chains on the floor._

"_Whip those two, leave Raven by herself," He said, "Miss. Nguyen was right, Raven did have enough for today…now it's their turn,"_

_And with that, he left the room, while the robots took out a cat's tail whip, and began whipping both of them, all the while Raven was continuously bleeding non-stop from all the stab wounds that Slade hand done her. Fortunately—or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it—Raven's healing powers were automatically healing her already._

_End flashback…_

The room was dead silent, not knowing how to react to what they just saw. The only noise was coming from the soft crying from the alien girl, and the angry, heavy breathing from Red Arrow.

Jade silently feel on her knees, shaking terribly at the memory. Lucy on the other hand was also on her knees, but silently sobbing into her hands.

"Why would he do something like that?" The alien girl asked, breaking the silence.

Robin shook his head.

"He mentioned that he wanted their powers," He said, "But why? I don't know,"

"Our best bet is to either get Cheshire to tell us what happened, or we find Raven, or we wait until Jinx wakes up," Batman said.

"The thing is though," A new voice said. They turned to look as the Black Canary entered the room with a dark-skinned teen, "Jinx and Cheshire are gone,"

"What!" Everyone then glanced over to Kid Flash who looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"They're both gone," The dark skinned teen said, "But they're still inside the building. No one can get out except for the front entrance or if they jump out a window, and I doubt that they'll jump out a window in their conditions," He continued

"And the entrance is strictly for League members only," Black Canary said.

"But you don't know Jinx," Kid Flash cut in.

"Jinx stayed with me and the other Titans two years ago," Robin said, "If there's one thing I know about her, it's that if she wants out, she would do _anything_ to get out,"

What Robin said seemed to help Lucy and Jade hold themselves together, as they slowly, but silently crept towards the table.

"But all they have are hospital gowns," Black Canary said, "And jumping out of a five hundred foot tall window while they're still hurt?"

"Cheshire is one of the two," Red Arrow said, "I've seen her jump off the C.N. Tower in Canada. Trust us when we say that Jinx would do anything to get out, and trust me when I say that Cheshire is crazy enough to do it," Jade couldn't help but smirk bitterly at the memory of the incident with the C.N. Tower.

"Red Arrow is correct," The Martian Manhunter cut in, "We must not underestimate these two,"

"Everyone, search the building for anything," Batman ordered, and with that, everyone began to run to the elevator.

"_Now's our chance_," Jade signed to Lucy, who still looked pretty scared. The two crept to the table and placed the invisible blankets—man, those blankets were huge!—and quickly grabbed their clothes and other items before silently racing towards the elevator.

Luckily for them, the two had gotten inside the same elevator as the dark-skinned teen and Black Canary.

Although, the two remained completely and utterly still, slowing their breathing down, not moving a single muscle. When the elevator made a soft ding, the four of them stepped off the elevator, and Lucy and Jade ran off in the opposite direction as from the other two.

"Here!" Lucy whispered as she directed the two of them to another hallway. She peaked around the corner—habit of hers—and the both of them started walking. Jade tapped Lucy again, who glanced back at her.

"_We should get changed,_" Jade had a tough time signing this out, but Lucy knew what she meant.

"Over here," Lucy whispered as she found a hallway with a dead-end; a little risky, but they need to randomly place their hospital gowns.

Suddenly, they were both extremely glad about the fact that the gigantic blankets are invisible. They turned around and quickly changed into their regular clothes. For Jade, it was her work costume—minus the mask—and for Lucy, it was a simple skirt with black shorts underneath, a plain white shirt—Lucy decided to wear the hospital gown with the skirt over top—and a pair of black sneakers.

Lucy tossed her white shirt right on top of Jade's discarded hospital gown.

"Now, we find a way out," Lucy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I think that this might be one of the longest chapters I've written in a while...I'm guessing that it's a good thing, right?**

**Ah well, :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Now we find a way out," Lucy said as she brushed some hair out of her face. Jade nodded in agreement.<p>

Just as Lucy was about to start walking, Jade stopped her. Lucy gave her a questioning look.

"_We should split up to look for a good window, then meet up here in five minutes,_" Jade suggested with a smirk. Lucy was silent for a moment, and nodded, a smirk also gracing her features. The League members hadn't realized that they had just given them an idea to get out of here.

"Cover more ground," She whispered. Jade nodded.

"_I have enough energy to cast that wind spell after we jump_," Jade signed. Lucy grinned at her friend, clearly approving of her idea. And with that, the two looked at eachother, and tore off in two different directions.

Lucy slowed down after thirty seconds of running. The abrasions that were caused by the whips four days ago are starting to throb. Lucy silently cursed Slade for doing this to her. If it weren't for him, and his plan, then she would've been living life peacefully. That's all she has ever wanted ever since the Titans had disbanded two years ago, living her life _peacefully_.

She didn't want to be a hero; she wasn't cut out for it; at first, she thought it would be a good way for her to repay society for all the things she has done, but then it just tired her more and more. Lucy did try her best to help others, but she just isn't cut out for it! No matter what she does, no matter how many people she saved, and no matter how who trusted her; she just can't continue living her life as a hero. Lucy can't face the family—the Hive F.I.V.E.— she loved and still loves, in battle. She just can't bear the thought of them—whether or not if she hasn't seen them for two years—calling her a traitor. So she gave up on the life of a hero and left before anyone else could find her, and began living her life as a normal person.

She knew that Kid Flash was looking for her for a while, but she knew that he would try to convince her to stay a hero, and she didn't know how to tell him that she doesn't want to, so she stayed hidden for about a month. Lucy ended up staying with her long time friend, Jade Nguyen in Gotham City; she knew it was risky to stay in Batman's domain, but that's where they allow underage kids get their own place to stay; and besides, it was certainly the last place where Kid Flash would look.

She and Jade ended up staying there for about a month before Raven suddenly appeared. She claimed that Slade's back and that he wants revenge. Lucy let Raven in, knowing that her friend wouldn't just reappear and say something like that.

She first told Lucy of her father, an inter-dimensional demonic tyrant who is known as Trigon the Terrible and how he at one point taken over the earth for a short amount of time, and that she and the other original five Titans had defeated him and sent him back to where he came from. Raven then told her that when her father came to earth, he had resurrected Slade in order to serve him, but eventually, Slade turned on him, but he had gotten killed in the process.

She then explained to her that Slade wanted revenge on her father, and that he needs Raven—her being the portal that will allow Trigon to enter the earth—to do so, but he also needs Raven's powers in order to fight him. But he also needs Lucy's powers because she has the power to shift probability in her favor, and for that, he's also after Lucy. Raven asked Lucy to come with her to Azarath, so that she will be protected from Slade, and will be trained in the magical arts.

At first, Lucy refused, but after a while of talking, arguing, yelling, crying and more talking, Lucy finally accepted, only on the condition that Jade comes with them as well. Raven was a little reluctant to do so, but, after Raven's mother, Arella, met Lucy and Jade, Raven was glad that Lucy made her bring Jade; and for a year and a half, the three of them stayed in Azarath, away from Slade, studying magic, and learning martial arts. For a year and a half, the three had been staying in Azarath, learning magic, and after a month in Azarath, Jinx insisted that Raven and Jade start calling her by her real name: Lucy.

Lucy was suddenly brought out of her little day dream when she realized that, she had spent the five minutes she could've used to find a nice window to jump out of when she spent the entire time daydreaming of the past! Lucy had to restrain from slapping herself, and she quickly scanned the area.

Yes! Lucy silently cheered. She found a window with a nice view of the ocean! Lucy ran over to the window and looked outside of it. The jump doesn't look too high, and it's directly above the water. The window had a seal, but it could easily be broken, and the jump doesn't look too high. Lucy grinned at the discovery.

She quickly turned around, and did her best to prevent herself from sprinting down the hall.

Lucy quickly made a turn, and crashed into something. She landed on the ground, letting out a small cry when pain shot through her body. She rubbed the sore spot on her ankle, before she felt a rush of cold air surrounding her hand and foot.

Her eyes widened and quickly brought her foot and hand back underneath the cloth; when, suddenly, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed hers, thus preventing her from hiding under her hand under the invisible blanket.

Lucy's heart began to race as she looked up, and soon enough, pink met green, and for a moment, time stopped. It was just the two of them, and even though he can't see her, he knows that she's there. There was nothing but silence filling the air.

"Jinx," Kid Flash murmured; breaking the tense silence, and Lucy just about freaked. She leapt up to her feet, and tried to yank her hand free, but his grip only tightened, and next thing she knew, he pulled her towards him, all the while, tugging the blanket off, and hugged her.

"You're awake," He whispered, as his grip tightened around her, but he was careful not to hug her so tight that it would cause pain to all the damage done to her body.

"Why'd you disappear?" He asked, still not letting go. Lucy had a feeling that he wasn't talking about her getting up and going invisible. Lucy didn't answer his question—even after all this time she still didn't know what to say to him when he asked this question.

Lucy heard footsteps coming this way, and so she glanced over, and didn't see anyone heading over. She then saw Jade's hands signing, "_Am I interrupting something_?"

Lucy shook her head and mouthed, "_We have to get back to Azarath_," Jade signed back that said "_Alright_,"

"Kid Flash?" She murmured, and felt really bad for doing this.

"Hmm?" Lucy knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she _has_ to, she has to do this in order for her and Jade to get outta here, and to be able to go back to Azarath. If she stays on earth any longer, than there is a high risk of being caught again, and going through situations that are much worse than the one that she endured four days ago.

The pink haired teen reached out her hands, and gave him a rough kidney shock.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he released Lucy and jumped away from her, automatically clutching his sides. As he was doing that, Lucy quickly lifted up the blanket, and made sure that it engulfed her completely; and thus completely erasing her from anyone's view.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash exclaimed. His green eyes now wide with worry as he frantically looked around, trying to find _any_ trace of her.

Lucy felt bad for giving him a kidney shock, but she had to do what she had to do! The pink haired girl glanced over to Jade and beckoned her to follow her. The assassin quickly went after her as Lucy led them back to the window that Lucy saw earlier.

Kid Flash let out a frustrated sigh when Jinx disappeared from sight.

"Kid Flash!" He turned and saw Artemis running over.

"I found Jinx," He said dejectedly. Artemis furrowed her brows.

"Well?" She asked, "Where is she?"

"She got away," He mumbled.

"You let her get away!" The blonde exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in horror.

"She has a freaking invisible blanket!" Kid Flash countered. Artemis blinked, as though she had a realization.

"Well, that explains a lot," She said, "C'mon, I have an idea," And with that, she grabbed his wrist and led him to another part of the building.

"Umm…where _exactly_ are we going?" He asked.

"See the others, tell them what you know, and then we lure them," Artemis answered simply.

_Guys_, she thought, communicating with the others, _meet us down by the kitchen, I have an idea_.

_Why the kitchen_? Robin asked.

_I didn't have breakfast this morning_, Artemis answered sheepishly, as if on cue, her stomach growled loudly.

* * *

><p>Jade and Lucy were still running down the hall, but Lucy suddenly tripped.<p>

"Ah!" She hissed in pain as her ankle started to throb. Jade stopped her running, and saw that her friend is on the floor. Her brows furrowed and she knelt next to her.

"_I know a simple healing spell_," She signed. Jade then brought her hand under Lucy's blanket and wrapped her hand around her ankle.

Jade mouthed the spell and immediately, Lucy felt numbing in her ankle, and she then knew that the spell is working.

After a minute, Lucy got up, and tested out her ankle. It practically felt like she hadn't sprained it.

"Now we get outta here," Lucy said.

"C'mon, I found a good window," Jade let a smirk grace her features, and let Lucy take the both of them to the window that she had found.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Artemis had finally reached the kitchen and saw that everyone was already there. The first thing that Artemis does is go to the fridge and pulling out some food.<p>

"You guys find a lead on them?" Aqualad asked.

"Kid Flash let one get away," Artemis answered.

"I did not!" Kid Flash countered once more, "Jinx had a freaking blanket that makes her invisible!"

"They're invisible?" Red Arrow asked in disbelief.

"Most likely," Kid Flash said.

"Great," Red Arrow said sarcastically.

"Guys!" Robin exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen with Miss Martian and Superboy closely behind him.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"Cheshire and Jinx's things went missing!" He exclaimed.

"How'd they even find it?" Red Arrow asked.

"I'm telling you, Jinx and Cheshire have blankets that make them invisible!" Kid Flash insisted.

"We didn't say that you're lying," Aqualad said.

"They must've followed one of us down to the evidence room," Artemis suggested. Everyone remained silent for a moment, all of them trying to think as to how they managed to find it.

"How do we find them if they can't be seen?" Superboy asked. Everyone glanced over to Miss Martian who looked away sadly.

"Whatever they're using for those invisible blankets, it won't let me search their minds," She said sadly.

"Wait, Jinx and Cheshire are invisible?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Artemis answered. Robin didn't say anything else, but he took this thought into consideration.

"Do we even know what they're after?" Superboy asked. No one hadn't even realized what Jinx or Cheshire wanted here—now they're both invisible, all the while running around the base.

"No one even realized this?" Superboy asked, slightly stunned that no one knew the answer to this painfully obvious question.

"I say we should find them, and ask them ourselves," Artemis suggested, "There's bound to be a reason why they're doing this. If Jinx and Cheshire wanted to do some damage here, then why haven't they done so already? And assuming that they're trying to leave, then why are they hiding from us?"

"I'm with her on this one," Red Arrow said.

"Same with me," Miss Martian agreed.

"There are around ten floors in total on base," Aqualad began, "If each of us, plus the other League members, take a floor we'll have a better chance of finding them." Everyone else in the room nodded, showing their understanding of this plan.

"Robin, you take first floor, Red Arrow, second, Kid Flash, third, Superboy, four, Artemis, fifth, Miss Martian, sixth, I'll take seventh," After Aqualad gave everyone their floors, they all took off, except for the green alien, who was just about to leave.

"Miss Martian," M'gann stopped, and turned to look at the leader, "Make sure that everyone is in telepathic contact, and will you inform Batman, Black Canary and your uncle of our plan?" She nodded and flew away.

Aqualad stood there for a moment, before taking off, this time heading to the sixth floor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jade and Lucy didn't know what floor they were on, and so far, they were looking for the window that Lucy had seen earlier.<p>

"I think it's this way," She said. Jade looked over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"_Do you even know where you're going_?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Lucy huffed. Jade stared blankly at the teen in front of her.

She doesn't know where she's going, Jade thought, it's only a matter of time before Lucy admits it.

"Ok, so I don't know where I'm going," Lucy admitted exactly five seconds after Jade thought that, "I'm just looking for land marks,"

The older teen raised an eyebrow at the pink haired magician, before indicating in the area around them.

"_Fine_, so there aren't any land marks," Lucy said exasperatedly, "But I _do_ recognize the window," She continued in a lower voice.

"_You should talk a bit quieter_," Jade signed. Lucy's eye twitched at the constant criticism from her friend.

"Wow, you criticize me three times, twice you didn't have to communicate much at all," Lucy grumbled. Jade feigned the innocent look, further mocking Lucy.

"Let's just find that window," Lucy grumbled and stalked off—trying her best not to make a sound. Jade couldn't help but smirk at what just happened.

Maybe being mute isn't so bad after all.

The two continued walking, and Jade suddenly, the magic on the blanket is starting to wear off—the image of a white blanket flickering back to nothing is a bad sign. A _really_ bad sign that means only one thing and one thing only.

Panic shot through her veins as she witnessed Lucy stumble a bit. Jade shot forward and began to rapidly tap on the rosette's shoulder.

"What is it Jade?" Lucy demanded.

"_The magic's starting to wear off,_" She signed, "_We have to find that window soon!_" Lucy's brows furrowed in worry, and nodded urgently.

"Alright, let's go," She whispered.

"Who's there?" A new voice demanded.

Shit! Lucy cursed angrily. They really didn't need this.

"Jinx, Cheshire, if you're here, you have to come out," He said.

The two looked over and saw that it was Red Arrow. The scarlet archer had his bow and arrow ready, and looked like he was going to shoot at any moment. Luckily for Jade and Lucy, he was facing the other direction of where the other two were.

"_Let's go!_" Jade signed urgently. Lucy whole heartedly agreed, and with that, they silently ran down the hall, both desperately looking for that window that Lucy had seen earlier.

They came to a screeching halt when Robin suddenly appeared in front of them. Lucy almost cursed out loud, but Jade slapped a hand over her mouth, and the two silently ran around him. They made another turn into an empty hallway, and it was a dead end.

The two continued running down the hall, and there, Lucy then noticed that the spell had worn off. The pink haired teen cursed and shoved the blanket off her, all the while, steadying herself from falling. The thing about this spell is that it draws from your strength, and Lucy still hadn't fully recovered.

Of all the times for this to happen, it had to be now, she thought.

Once the two had tucked the blankets into a dark corner, they continued running, when suddenly.

"There it is!" Lucy exclaimed quietly. Jade grinned at the younger girl.

"Get ready, Jade," Lucy said as she raised her arms to cast a hex that would literally blow the window apart. The rosette concentrated on focusing on gathering the last remaining bits of her strength and pink energy began to grow. Lucy focused on her aim, and opened her mouth to say her mantra.

"Azarath, Lacus, Orbis Terra—"

"Jinx!" Any form of Lucy's concentration was now broken by another familiar voice. She quickly glanced over only to see that it was Kid Flash.

"Stop, listen, we just want to talk," He tried to reason with her. Lucy glared at him.

"I have no time to talk!" Lucy replied, and looked over at the window once more, this time she focused her attention to the window and focused her magic on it once more.

"If it's Slade you're after, then let us help you," Kid Flash said.

Lucy glared at him once more, and was about to say something, when she saw Jade step between them. She gave Lucy a look that said "_Do what you need to do_," before the assassin got into a fighting stance. Lucy nodded and focused her attention to the window once more. She blinked a couple times, making sure that her vision stays clear enough for her to see where she's aiming.

"Cheshire, don't do this," Red Arrow said as he notched an arrow towards her. Jade didn't answer him but still held her position.

Kid Flash attempted to take one step towards Lucy, but Jade narrowed her dark eyes towards him. Meanwhile, Lucy was still trying to get herself to focus; but with all the running around she had done all day without letting damage on her body heal really wore her down.

Azarath, Lacus, Orbis Terrarum, she mentally chanted. This is her mantra, the phrase she uses for when she needs to focus. Little by little, she can feel her magic coursing through her veins and building up in her hands.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled out again. Lucy ignored him and continued to focus on gathering her last remaining strength. She was so close when suddenly a green arrow zipped past her. Lucy almost toppled over. As soon as she regained her balance, she glanced over to see Artemis releasing another arrow directed at her.

Jade stepped out of the way, and took out her sai, and cut the arrow in half, and with that, Jade launched her attack.

Red Arrow growled and with that, he, Wally and Artemis are trying to reach Jinx, all the while trying to evade Cheshire.

Kid Flash glanced over and saw Artemis and Red Arrow keeping the assassin busy. He took this chance and ran over to Jinx.

"Jinx—" He wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because Cheshire had somehow manage to evade Artemis and Red Arrow's arrows and kick him to the side. Kid Flash flew back and hit the wall. And Cheshire then brought her attention back to the two archers. She launched herself towards them, and jumped, before landing right behind them. Before they can turn around, Cheshire did a round house kick and knocked them to the ground.

The assassin glanced over to her pink haired friend and noticed that Kid Flash is getting up. She ran towards him and placed herself between the two. Kid Flash looked up and saw Cheshire standing there.

"Cheshire, _move_," He growled; eyes blazing angrily. Kid Flash really wanted to talk to Jinx, find out why she's doing what she's doing. Cheshire shook her head.

"If you wanna play that way, fine," He said as he got up and tried to run at her. Cheshire waited for the right moment, before she quickly took a step to the side and raised her other foot into the air, thus flipping him over. Cheshire then grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it, then shoved him away from the pink haired witch.

"Kid Flash!" Cheshire looked up and saw Robin standing there. His bo staff ready and him in his fighting stance. Cheshire got into hers and the two had a face off. Robin was the first to charge at her, Cheshire then evaded the dark haired teen, and with that, the two started fighting.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked, still fighting. Cheshire didn't answer him, and continued fighting the young teen.

Cheshire had finally managed to land a blow on the Boy Wonder, and it knocked him back several feet.

"Robin!" Before Cheshire can do anything, she suddenly felt herself being shoved and next thing she knew, she was being slammed against the wall.

Cheshire shakily stood up, and glanced over to Lucy. She was beginning to sway back and forth, and she mentally cursed. She brought her attention to the Young Justice and saw that the alien, Superboy, Robin, and just about everyone else on the team standing there.

"Azarath, Lacus, Orbis Terrarum," Lucy yelled out suddenly, and pink energy suddenly erupted out of her hands, and blew the wall and window apart. Ash, dust and rubble flew everywhere, bringing forth the distraction needed.

"Let's go!" Lucy yelled—who was swaying dangerously. Cheshire nodded, and leaped towards the hole in the wall. The two jumped out of the hole, and the two were falling dangerously to the angry currents below.

"Jinx!" They heard someone yell, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Robin looked down below in utter terror as he saw the pink haired girl and the assassin plunging towards the water at a rapid pace. He glanced over to Aqualad who was currently knocked out—due to a large block of concrete hitting his head—and silently cursed.<p>

"Jinx!" He heard someone yell out. He glanced over and saw Kid Flash immediately next to him. His green eyes are wide with horror as he witnessed the event happening.

"_Now_!" A girl's voice screamed out. Next thing they witnessed is a strong gust of wind suddenly surrounding them; a gust so strong that Kid Flash and Robin had to hold onto the edges of the hole in order to prevent themselves from falling; but that didn't shock them. What did shock them though, was that gust of wind was strong enough to carry Jinx and Cheshire off to the shore.

They both stared at the two, wide eyed at what was happening.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kid Flash asked. Robin nodded staring at the two, before snapping out of his trance.

"Follow them," He told Kid Flash. The speedster didn't need to be told twice, as he was already racing off to the shore.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Jade landed roughly on the ground. Lucy slowly got up and suddenly felt a lot of throbbing in her side.<p>

"Shit!" Lucy cursed as she glanced over her side and saw blood seeping through her shirt. She un-tucked her hospital gown and tore off a section, and gingerly placed it on the abrasion, then putting pressure on it, hoping that it would stop the bleeding.

Lucy then glanced over to Jade who was slowly getting up. The pink haired teen went over to her, and helped her up.

"We have to get out of here before—" She was interrupted when she saw Batman and the other alien, the Martian Manhunter, and was soon accompanied by Kid Flash.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving anytime soon," The alien said. Jade and Lucy said nothing, but only one thought was going through their minds.

So close…

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! Hope you guys liked it!<br>R&R please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for this undoubtly, extremely late update! .**

**Life got in the way (e.g. school, learning a brand new instrument by the end of the month at the latest-long story on that one-and freakishly large amounts of homework that I didn't even realize that people in my grade actually get until today...XD) and I was unable to update this one. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is much shorter than my other chapters...but on the bright side to all of this, I have finally update...! :P**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy and Jade only had one thing going through their minds.<p>

So close…

_**October, 3, 2011—Mt. Justice—2:38 p.m.**_

Lucy refrained from hexing everyone in the room at moment, and paitently waited for her side to be finished up. The air in the infirmary room was tense. The entire Young Justice team—whoever they are—was in there with Lucy and Jade.

Speaking of the black haired assassin, she had a look on her face that reminded Lucy of an angry cat. If it were a different situation, Lucy would've laughed at her long time friend; but right now, laughing is the last thing on her mind. Lucy assumed that the two aliens are mind readers, and so, she used the mind-blocking technique that Arella—Raven's mother—taught them to use.

I like my privacy, thank you very much, she thought bitterly; knowing that the alien can't read what she's thinking.

Artemis finished bandaging her side, and now, they were all waiting for the green alien—who Lucy learned is Miss Martian—to finish bandaging Jade's head.

The silence was unbearable, and if Lucy were in full strength, she most likely would've muttered a spell that would put everyone to sleep, and she would slip away into the forest nearby. Lucy silently observed the people in the room who she had not yet taken a good look at.

There was a dark-skinned teen with light hair and gills on his neck—and Lucy was reminded of Aqualad of Titans East; last time she heard from them, he was leaving to hone his abilities as an Atlantean sorcerer, after he does so, he'll come back—and he had this really serious look on his face that reminded Lucy of Robin several years ago.

Lucy averted her eyes from him and her cat eyes landed on a dark haired boy with Superman's signature "S" on his shirt. The pink haired girl had to refrain herself from raising an eye brow at him.

Miss Martian finished bandaging Jade's head, and the alien took a step back, and stood beside Superboy. The silence was still tense, and no one had yet to break it.

To be honest, Lucy felt like a lab rat under their gazes, but she refrained from shifting uncomfortably, telling herself that she'd be letting them get the better of her.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked. Lucy didn't answer him. She was too busy trying to think of what she will be telling them, without telling them too much information.

"Jinx-" Lucy's eye twitched at the mention of her old name.

"_Don't,_" Lucy hissed at the red head, "Call me that," She continued as she gave a piercing glare at the red head—her pupils narrowed, and eyes flashing dangerously. Lucy swore for a moment that Kid Flash looked hurt, but whatever look he had on his face, immediately disappeared.

"Isn't that your name?" Kid Flash asked, not mockingly, but curiously. Lucy looked over to the red haired speedster and the two made eye contact.

"No," Lucy said slowly, "It isn't. Jinx died two years ago. My name is Lucinda Feliciano, otherwise known as Lucy," Jade snapped her head in Lucy's direction.

Even though that Lucy knew some of these people, and that she had given up on the superhero life, _and_ the fact that she hates it whenever someone calls her Jinx, she _really_ shouldn't go around telling others of her actual name, _especially_ to people in costumes—superhero or not.

"Why were you and Cheshire trying to leave?" Robin asked.

"We can't very well stay here forever," Lucy replied. Robin glared at her; he momentarily had forgotten that her sarcasm is almost—if not, just as irritating—as Raven's. Lucy and Robin held their eye contact, both of them willing the other to be the first to break it.

Jade glanced around the room, and knew that they wouldn't be left alone when it comes to this kind of thing; and with the added fact that Slade—the original Titans' archenemy—is back, and kidnapped and tortured two former members of the Teen Titans, they know that they would do anything to find him, and stop him. There's utterly no point in trying to get them to leave them alone.

During her training to become an assassin and her training from the good people of Azarath had given her the instinct to observe a situation first, and if there is no chance of evading it, then you must go along with it until the very end.

Jade didn't pay much attention to the questioning—for her, it felt more of an interrogation—and was having trouble deciding to whether or not try to convince Lucy that they have to tell them.

"What did Slade want from you?" Robin asked.

"You've seen the recording, haven't you?" Lucy shot back, when Robin didn't answer, she continued on.

"He wanted our powers," Lucy said, exasperated.

"Why does he want your powers?" He asked, "Why did he have to go as far as torture?"

At this, Lucy stayed quiet; she, Jade and Raven promised each other that they wouldn't drag anyone else into this mess, as they did with Jade; and since Lucy is loyal to her friends, and she can't break that promise.

Jade sensed Lucy's dilemma, and knew it was the same thing she was thinking.

"Jinx!"

"My _name_ is Lucy!" Lucy shot back. She hated being reminded of her life before two years ago; it reminded of all the things she has done, and how much she felt as a failure.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something else, but Jade reached out and tapped her shoulder; thus bringing everyone's attention to her.

"_As much as I hate breaking my promises,_" She signed, "_We have to tell them,_" Lucy sighed, knowing that she's right, but still…

"_Lucy_!" Jade signed.

"Alright," Lucy said, already feeling guilty for relenting; but that doesn't mean that she has to make it easy. She turned to face the superheroes in the room and took a deep breath.

"The reason why Slade is after our powers is because he wanted revenge," Lucy said reluctantly. Immediately, Jade felt really guilty that she made Lucy tell them.

"Against who?" Robin pressed, "The Titans?" Everyone in Young Justice—except for Kid Flash and Red Arrow—looked at him in a weird manner. Lucy ignored those looks.

"Yes," Lucy said sarcastically, "The reason why he kidnapped and tortured, one honorary Titan, one of the original five Titans, and an assassin who wasn't even a part of the group is because he wanted revenge on the Titans themselves,"

"Then who?" Robin pressed, ignoring the pink haired girl's sarcastic comment. Lucy remained silent.

"That I can't tell you," She said slowly.

"Then tell us why you wanted to leave so badly," Robin said.

"You wanna know why?" Lucy snapped, "It's because we have to get back home _now_, _we_," Here she indicated herself and Jade, "Have to make sure that Raven is ok, and we have to make sure that Slade doesn't get our powers, and we can't do that because we know that you would ask us these questions as soon as you find out that I woke up, and possibly won't let us go!" She yelled; her face is clearly irritated.

"What does Raven have anything to do with it?" Robin exclaimed.

"You've seen the recording, you've seen how Slade tortured her, and by now, you should know that Raven has everything to do with this!" Lucy argued.

"I want to know why she has everything to do with this," Robin said, frustrated that this is going nowhere.

No one else in the room interrupted their arguing, because it was clear to them that they don't want anyone to interrupt.

"Well too bad," Lucy snapped, "You can't."

"And why not?" Robin demanded.

"Because," A small, sultry voice interrupted. Lucy and just about everyone else in the room, snapped their heads in their direction.

"Lucy and I promised that we won't tell who," Jade spoke, her voice a little rusty, and a little quiet, but no matter what, it always has that sultry tone.

"Raven didn't want anyone else dragged into this mess," Lucy said after Jade.

"Sounds something like Raven would do," Kid Flash muttered.

"I don't get it," Superboy interrupted, "Who's Raven and what're the Titans?" He asked. No one really answered his question.

"Why does Raven have anything to do with this," Robin pointed out.

"Just let us go, and we'll tell you everything after the whole thing is over," Jade negotiated pointlessly, knowing that Robin wouldn't have it.

"If it involves Raven, then you're going to tell us now," Robin said, finality edging into his voice. Lucy growled at the teen, and sighed.

"Fine," she relented angrily; and everyone almost cheered, "On one condition though," Robin was silent for a moment, before he nodded.

"Name it," The dark skinned teen cut in.

"Only Robin will know," Lucy said.

"All of us have to know," Kid Flash argued back; not feeling happy in the slightest. How come Robin gets to know? He thought.

"Because Robin was one of the five who had fought him before, he knows what he'll be up against, you guys haven't," Lucy explained, "And trust me, you don't want to,"

"Is it this Slade guy?" Superboy asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No, someone much worse," Lucy said mysteriously. Compared to him, Slade will actually seem like a good guy, Lucy thought.

Lucy glanced over to Robin, who was deep in thought, before his eyes widened.

"Did…did Slade work for him?" Robin asked, somewhat hesitantly. Lucy nodded gravely. Robin cursed then glanced over to Aqualad.

"Do you know who she's talking about?" He asked the Boy Wonder. Robin nodded.

"Robin, we'll be outside," Aqualad said.

"Wait, shouldn't Red Arrow and I also know?" Kid Flash started, "If it's someone the Titans dealt with—"

"No, only Robin will know," Lucy cut off firmly, "The whole thing is too dangerous for all of you to get involved in. The less people the better,"

"We'll wait outside Robin," Aqualad said before anyone else can object. The Boy wonder nodded and Aqualad gave everyone a look that said that they better go outside.

Kid Flash was really reluctant on leaving the room without knowing what's going on. He just found Jin..err.._Lucy_, and then he finds out that Slade's after her, Raven and Cheshire, all because he wanted revenge on some guy that they refuse to tell him about.

Honestly, how bad can this guy be? He thought. The red head sighed, frustrated at the situation before him, and leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok, Wally?" A gentle voice said, bringing the speedster out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him in a weird manner.

"Yeah," He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, "I'm good, why're you asking?"

"Because you haven't said anything for the past few minutes, and didn't deny anything when Artemis said 'Magic exists,'" Superboy replied in a blunt tone.

"…Oh," Kid Flash said sheepishly.

"No one still answered my question," Superboy suddenly said.

"What question?" Kid Flash asked.

"The one about Raven and Titans," He replied. Kid Flash thought for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"…Oh," Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"For someone so fast, you sure are slow," She said. Kid Flash ignored her and began to explain to Superboy.

"Well….first things first, they're not called Titans, back then, they were known as the Teen Titans," Kid Flash explained.

"And..uh.. Red Arrow, mind helping me out a bit?" He asked sheepishly. Red Arrow nodded.

What is _wrong_ with me today? Kid Flash thought.

"Anyways, Raven was one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, along with Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and our one and only Robin, him being their leader," The scarlet archer explained. The way he tells the others this made them look as though they're young children wanting to listen to stories before going to bed.

"Eventually, the whole team grew, until it spread worldwide, and began to develop different branches, like how Young Justice is a branch of the Justice League. The Teen Titans were made up of both sidekicks and heroes who're too young to join the Justice League, or have been rejected by them,

"Kid Flash and I were also part of the Titans, up until two years ago, that is. I belonged to a branch called Titans East, while Wally here is an honorary Titan," He finished.

"What happened to them after that?" M'gann asked, "How come we never heard of them before?"

"Well, the original five disbanded for one reason or another," Kid Flash said, "But it's only the original five that disbanded, the branches—like Titans East—are still running, and I think Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them, while Starfire went back to her home planet. Others like Red Arrow and me left to join another team—or in his case," Kid Flash said as he jerked his thumb to the elder archer, "To fly solo,"

"As for why you never heard of them," Red Arrow said, shooting a glare at Kid Flash, before turning his attention to the green alien, "The Titans like to be really discreet about what they do. They've seen what the Justice League goes through when it comes to the media, and they don't like the attention—particularly Raven, but that's a long story—and the only time where they were shown on camera being called the Teen Titans was in Tokyo, and even then, they asked the media not to put the story on international television," Red Arrow explained.

"Starfire is an alien as well?" M'gann asked, and you'd have to be pretty dumb not to see the excitement on her face. Red Arrow nodded.

"According to Robin, I think she's the princess of Tameran," Here M'gann squealed.

"I visited Tameran once with my uncle!" She said, "It's so beautiful there, and the locals are so kind! However, I can't say the same for their first ruler, Komand'r, but the second princess, I've heard all about from the locals! They say that Princess Koriand'r is a lot like the King and Queen before her, and that she has stopped an intergalactic war just by hosting a peace conference in her castle! I never actually met her, but if I did, I don't know what I would do!" She explained happily.

"Uh…so, Kori…Ander is Starfire, right?" Kid Flash asked. M'gann nodded excitedly.

"Yeah," She said, "Starfire is the English translation of her name," M'gann finished off with a wistful grin.

"So basically, all this time, the whole world thought that it was the Justice League who did all that, but it was really the Teen Titans?" Artemis asked, changing the subject. Red Arrow nodded.

"But I have to admit," Red Arrow began with a smirk, "It was fun seeing the media ask Superman about us, when he had no idea what was going on,"

"Like the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris?" Kid Flash asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Red Arrow said.

"That was you?" Artemis asked, her eyes were wide in surprise, "I thought it was the Justice League were the ones who took them down!" Red Arrow and Kid Flash couldn't help but high five.

"Nope, that was the Teen Titans," Red Arrow said.

"And Bee said it was a bad idea to say it was the Justice League!" Kid Flash couldn't help but laugh. The others stared at them—again in a weird manner—before the door to Lucy and Cheshire's room opened. Robin stood there, his face grave, and jaw set.

Lucy and Cheshire definitely told him something big.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked. Robin shook his head, and Kid Flash can't help but feel frustrated for not telling them.

"I have to talk to Batman," He said as he began to walk down the hall.

The remaining superheroes looked at him, then glanced at eachother.

"Raven's gonna kill us, isn't she?" Lucy asked Jade as she saw Robin close the door.

"If _he_ won't kill us first," Jade said, but her sultry tone held some bitterness.

"You're right on that one," Lucy sighed, "We just broke our promise, and told Robin, how do you feel?" Lucy asked.

"Like my head would explode if I don't get some sleep soon," Jade grumbled.

"Sorry," Lucy snickered.

"Not your fault," Jade replied. A silence enveloped the room.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked. Jade shrugged.

"I guess we wait," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends chapter five! :P Anyways, review please! This time, I will actually do my best to update this story (as well as my other ones that I really should update too XD, but this one, I'm actually gonna work on, don't worry! :D)<strong>


End file.
